Future Cal
Future Cal is the alternate timeline counterpart of Cal that appeared in the timeline in which Future Trunks lived. Future Gohan first made his anime debut in the Dragon Ball Z episode "Ghosts from Tomorrow" during one of Trunks' flashbacks. He would receive a much larger role a short time later in the television special, Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks. Other than these appearances, he is mentioned by Trunks numerous times throughout the Androids and Cell arcs. In the original manga, he appeared at the end of volume 33, titled "Dragon Ball, Trunks The Story, The Lone Warrior". This Cal is the first adult version seen in both the manga and anime. In the series, he is showcased as a twenty-three year old man and alongside Gohan is depicted as the mentor of Trunks. Cal becomes a Super Saiyan sometime during the years-long struggle against the androids. Over the course of thirteen years, Cal, as one of the last remaining Z-Fighters, continuously takes it upon himself to challenge the androids, even though he is outnumbered and outclassed. Appearance Future Cal appears as a tall, stern, and muscular man (considerably more so than the appearance of his main timeline counterpart during the Majin Buu Saga). He also dons Saiyan armor greatly resembling that of Vegeta's , and states that he respects Vegeta and wears Saiyan armor tin the hopes that he will one day be as strong as he was. The only differences between his uniform and Goku's is that the slo respect Vegeta and the Saiyan race. His hair has grown much longer, somewhat resembling the hair Future Trunks has during the Cell Games. He also obtains scars that run down his face, the after effects of an injury sustained during a battle with the androids. Personality Due to the apocalyptic world that he spent the latter half of his life in, Future Cal is shown being very serious and more aggressive than his present timeline counterpart, but does retain his cocky and joking nature. Future Cal is shown to be in quite a bit of pain and stress after all the years of challenging the androids alone, and has a sort of "do or die" attitude. However numerous times he appears to hide it, and just enjoy life for what it is worth. Future Cal also calls Trunks and Gohan his little brothers ("bro" as well in the FUNimation dub), as the three appear to be incredibly close, and Cal appears to think of them as his little brothers. Future Cal also seems to be deeply angered by the deaths of his close friends, which is told out loud to Trunks by stating that he remembers back to how the androids killed Vegeta and Flow when transforming into a Super Saiyan. Because Future Cal presumably never went to school or became a musician, it is assumed he spent all of his time training and pondering ways in which to stop the androids, making him a complete warrior instead of the musician his present timeline counterpart becomes in late Dragon Ball Z and in Dragon Ball GT. However, he is never able to receive the ample training wity Vegeta and the others like his present timeline counterpart does, and therefore, is never able to reach anywhere near his full potential, which leads to miserable defeats against the weaker Androids of the future. Biography The point of timeline divergence with Future Cal and his main timeline counterpart occurred when Frieza arrived on Earth in August of Age 764. Originally, Goku uses his Instant Transmission technique to arrive and kill Frieza and his father (Goku even states to Trunks in the main series that was what he was going to do), but the events in the series differ, as Future Trunks arrives and kills the tyrants instead of Goku, thus the timeline divergence. [8] Future Cal hails from the true original timeline (one without Trunks coming back in time, obviously) and because of this, the events that unfold are far different from those in the main series. After the murders of all the Z Fighters on May 10th, Age 767, Cal 's life is altered drastically. It is presumed that these events are what first sparked Cal's transformation into a Super Saiyan, but it is never truly shown. Over the course of the following thirteen years, Cal trains himself to be able to kill the androids, and over time, develops a close relationship to Trunks, the son of Vegeta and Bulma. Due to the hard times he has faced with Gohan, Cal also becomes very close to him. Future Cal's first true appearance in the special is his arrival at a city the androids had just recently attacked, thirteen years after the Z Fighters had been killed. He encounters Trunks in the ruins of the city, and after he aring his plea to learn to fight, agrees with Gohan to take him under his wing. One day, during a day of relaxation, the androids attack the theme park Super World while Cal, Gohan, and Trunks happen to be flying overhead. The three quickly head toward the park to battle the androids. Upon arrival, Cal and Gohan instruct Trunks to stay out of the fight. Cal and Gohan then battles with Android 17, transforms into their Super Saiyan forms and despite a few lucky hits from Android 17, quickly gains the upper-hand. However, Android 18 soon intervenes and Cal and Gohan find themselves quickly overwhelmed by the androids power. In an attempt to assist his friends, Trunks rushes in only to be quickly defeated by Android 18. However, before Android 18 can deliver a powerful energy bla st to the young warrior, Gohan rushes in and takes the attack for him, saving Trunks' life. Gohan then carries the unconscious Trunks while trying to find a place to hide. While Gohan and Trunks hide Cal finds himself combatting 17. He seems to be on par with 17, until 18 steps in; the tables soon turn on Cal. Android 17 fires a energy beam through Cal's chest severly injuring him. The androids then fire a energy blast at Cal, killing him outright. Later Bulma receives a phonecall that states Cal's body was found. Cal is later buried by Bulma, Gohan, and Trunks. Appearance in Trunk's flashback In the Dragon Ball Z episode "Ghosts from Tomorrow", a flashback via Trunks showcases Future Cal and Future Gohan waging a battle against Androids 17 and 18. In the flashback, Cal is blasted with a energy wave by 17. Gohan then battles with Android 18, but despite a few good hits, he is eventually smashed into a rock pile when Android 17 intervenes. Before the downed warriors can rise again, the androids prepare to assault them, but Trunks steps in and cuts off a few locks of Android 18's hair. Trunks is attacked but Cal is able to save him. However, they are quickly overwhelmed so they hide amongst the ruins of the city in order to devise a plan. A flashback of Gohan picturing his dying father is shown, and he states he will strive to make him proud. The next scene shows Cal, Gohan, and Trunks charging at the Androids, but nothing beyond this is seen other then a large explosion and Trunks' narrative describing his mentor's death. The scene has many similarities to the TV special, and may display the basis of it in a nutshell, but the scene does differ. It is often debatable if the differences in the flashback was because it was a fight not seen in the special, that the animators made a mistake, or Trunks' flashback was just interpreted different (if in-universe description counts). Nevertheless, this episode of Dragon Ball Z premiered in Japan on Novemer 11, 1992, before "The History Of Trunks" special aired in Japan on February 23, 1993. 'Techniques and special abilities in manga and anime' 'Speed and Movement Techniques' *'Afterimage'- The user moves at ultrahigh speeds, leaving an afterimage where he was previously located. *Flight- is a technique where the user focuses his or her ki and starts to levitate, the more ki they have the faster they fly. Physical attacks *'Energy Punch Barrage'- Future Cal, in his Super Saiyan form, delivers a barrage of punches that drain his opponents energy every time Future Cal makes contact with his opponent. Future Cal uses this against Android 17, but with no effect. *'High Speed Rush'- Cal rushes towards his opponent and delivers a barrage of kicks and punches and then delivers a flying kick to the opponent's face. This attack is Future Cal's Blast 1 attacks in his base form in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 . *'Rage Assault'- Future Cal, in his Super Saiyan form, kicks his opponent into the air and teleports behind his opponent and delivers a variety of afterimage strikes to his opponent. This attack was named in the Raging Blast series. Energy based attacks *'Deadly Impact'- Future Cal delivers a heavy blow to his opponent and teleports on the side of his opponent and releases a deadly energy wave. This attack is first used against Android 17. *Kamehameha- A blue and white energy blast. This attack is seemingly taught to him by his father. Future Cal uses the Kamehameha in the special when he battles the androids the second time. *Masenko- A yellow wave of ki shot from one hand on top of the other. Future Cal uses this technique in a episode flashback and in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 as one of his Blast 2 attacks in his base form (he only uses his right hand in the video game for this attack though). *'Power up to the Very Limit' – One of Cal's Blast 1 in his Super Saiyan form. *'Super Explosive Wave'- ''Cal charges up a enormous amount of energy around his opponent and then releases it at his opponent. It is used by Future Cal in his base form in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 and ''Raging Blast 2. *'Vicious Combination- '''Future Cal's Ultimate Technique in video games. The attacks performed in this rush are taken from his fight with the Androids. He rushes at his opponent and delivers a barrage of strikes followed by a hard knee to the gut, Future Cal then backflip kicks his opponent and releases a powerful energy wave. Transformations Super Saiyan The a bility to transform into a more powerful being, Future Cal takes this form every time he fights the androids. Future Cal may have attained this transformation after seeing his friends murdered. However it is unknown when he attained the transformation. He also attempted to teach the ability to Trunks in the future timeline and succeeded in the manga (albeit with much less ease than the present counterpart), but in the anime it is Gohan's death that prompts Trunks' transformation. Future Cal's power is amazing in this transformation making him an efficent ally and a powerful foe. Super Saiyan 2 Future Cal can only take this form in ''Dragon Ball Z: S hin Budokai - Another Road. Much unlike his present counterpart as a child, it looks different from his Super Saiyan form, as his hair is more wild looking with the exception of lightning aura. Future Cal's power skyrocket's in this transformation being able to keep up with powerful enemies. Maximum Future Cal Future Gohan can only take this form in Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road. It looks no diffrent from his present counterpart . This is Future Cal's most powerful transformation making him more powerful than enemies such as Cooler, Cell, and even Kid Buu. Appearances in other Media Future Cal has appeared in all kinds of media. He has appeared on merchandise all around the world and on toys everywhere. Future Cal's first video game appearance was in Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II, where he teaches Future Trunks the basics of energy blasts and melee attacks before his death. In Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors and its sequel, he appears in some story plots but is projected as adult Cal in the first and Cal (Teen) in the second, thus being depicted without actually having his own character. The same concept appears in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3, adult Cal in Saiyan armor is depicted as Future Cal, despite "not actually being" Future Cal. He made his first appearance as a playable character in Dragon Ball Z: Sagas, where he is given his own mission and battle against the androids. In Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road, Future Cal comes back to life to help Gohan and Trunks and the past Z Fighters fight Majin Buu. Strangely, in Budokai Tenkaichi 3 and Raging Blast 2, Present Cal does not recognize Future Cal, asking " Who are you suppose to be?", but Future Cal recognizes Present Cal as being his alternate timeline adult counterpart, telling himself "So that's me from a different future, huh?" before they fight each other. If Future Cal fights Flow, Flow ask Are you related to Cal, Future Cal will say, You're still as beautiful as I remember,suggesting that he still loves Flow. If Future Cal fights against Vegeta, he will say "Oh yes I remember the issues you had". Future Cal receives his largest video game role in in Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road, where he is brought back to life by Old Kai to help, along with Future Gohan, Pikkon, and Bardock. This is because Future Trunks is having problems dealing with Z Clones (Clones of the Z Fighters) Janemba, Cooler, Cell, Broly, and Kid Buu. Natch gives Future Cal some mystic water that gives him the ability to acess the Maximum transformation. Trivia *Future Cal has a monstrous appetite like all Saiyans and devours his meals very quickly. Humorously, the present Cal is shown swallowing food the same way during the Buu arc in the World Tournament saga. *The manga hints that he would not have stood a chance against the Androids, since Android 17 stated he only used less than half of his total power to defeat him. However, this may have been merely Android 17 bluffing and being arrogant as later in the anime special, Future Cal is able to overpower the androids in the beam struggle. Android 18 even confirmed (in the Japanese dub) that they were fighting at full power. Another possibility is that Future Cal gained a great power increase after healing from the previous battle through the Zenkai. Gallery Category:Page added by Gohanssj3 Category:Character created by Gohanssj3 Category:Fan Fiction Category:Alternate Timeline Category:Males Category:Saiyans Category:Characters Category:Martial Artists